Troubles of a Late Prince
by HowlingMoony11
Summary: Legolas is late arriving to Rivendell and little Estel jumps to conclusions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Thank you for picking my story! I hope you like it! Now, I be I will make this a two-shot, but at the end of the second chapter I'll ask your opinion on possibly doing like a mini series. I want to see how you like this one first since this will be the beginning basically. I must apologize now if the characters are OOC, I have problems with that. Anyway, again I hope you enjoy reading this!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Unfortunately, I do not own LotR. I only own Iûldir.**

Legolas fidgeted in his saddle suppressing a sigh from escaping his lips. Glancing to his left and a little further ahead he saw his father still in conversation with the captain of the guard. Turning away, he stifled another sigh. He had been wanting to talk to his ada ever since they entered the woods that surrounded Imladris, wishing to ride ahead, but the captain had gotten to him first and now it seems as if he'll never get his fathers attention. Shaking his head, Legolas turned his thoughts over to what awaits him in Imladris.

 _The soothing sound of the river; the comforting hum of the trees; the safe atmosphere; my friends._

Legolas smiles as a picture of a smiling 8-year-old human child with silvery eyes and messy long brown hair appears in his mind. Estel Elrondion, foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Legolas' best friend. Many of his friends in Mirkwood would scoff at him for being best friends with a child; a human child no less, but Legolas would simply give them a glare that could freeze over Mount Doom itself.

Legolas' smile grew as he thought of all the things he and Estel could do. His mind was racing with ideas that he didn't hear his name being called until he was startled by a hand being placed on his shoulder. Turning to the owner of the hand, Legolas smiled sheepishly as he met the amused eyes of his father.

"Did you call for me, ada?" Legolas asked, the tips of his pointed ears reddening slightly when he realized that's probably what happened.

"Yes, ion-nin; several times in fact." Thranduil chuckled as Legolas' ears became even redder. "I was wondering why you haven't asked me to ride on ahead? You would already be pestering me to no end." Legolas smiled sweetly at his father.

"Do you want me to pester you, ada?" Legolas laughed when he received a playful glare. "I simply did not want to interrupt you and Iûldir, but now, since I see you are not engaged in any conversation besides our own, would it be alright to go on ahead? I have been missing Estel terribly and I have not seen him since last year. We have been writing each other, but it is not the same. I do have to remember to compliment him on the drawing he sent me a few weeks ago, they are quite good for someone his age. It was quite sweet, he had drawn everyone: me, himself, you, Lord Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen; though it seems he has spent much more time on Arwen than anyone el-"

"Legolas." Interrupted Thranduil, gaining the younger elf's attention.

"Yes, ada?" Legolas asked, head tilted slightly. Thranduil gestured ahead of him.

"Are you not going?" Thranduil chuckled as Legolas smiled brightly and raced off, throwing a "hannon le, ada" over his shoulder. "What am I going to do with him, Iûldir?" The older elf had come up next to the king when Legolas had rode off.

"I do not know what you mean, mellon-nin," Iûldir chuckled. "If I am not mistaken, a certain king acted the same way at that age when visiting a certain elven lord of Imladris." Thranduil smiled fondly at the memories.

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

Estel sighed as he stared out the window of his room and at the gate. His feet swung above the floor as he sat there. He had been there all morning watching and waiting for his friend to enter through the gates. He skipped having breakfast with his family this morning, getting in trouble when his father came up with a tray of food and a frown. Estel simply ignored him as he told him the usual stuff about growing boys and eating. The boy barely budged when the twins came in and tried getting him to play a game. Estel only scooted closet to the window, resting his chin on his crossed arms that lay on the window sill. It became early in the evening when Estel finally gave up on watching the gate, convinced Legolas won't show. Tears in his eyes, Estel ran from his room to Elrond's study, not noticing the blonde elf riding to the gate.

"Ada! Ada!" The boy yelled as he pushed open the doors to the study. The elven lord looked up from his papers only to have an armful of a crying boy. Stroking the soft black hair, Elrond tried calming him down.

"Shhh, tithen-pen. Please, dry your tears. You know how much I hate to see you cry." Elrond rocked his youngest until the cries turned into soft hiccups. Taking his thumb, the elf gently wiped the excess tears away and gave the child a soft smile. "There now, all better. Now what has you so upset, ion-nun?"

"Legolas isn't coming!" Estel told him, the tears coming back full force. "H-He doesn't l-like me anymore-more!" Elrond sighed as Estel cried harder, pressing his face against his fathers chest. The elf hugged him tightly and began to rock him again, whispering words of comfort. A few minutes after, Estel had calmed down, a sniffle coming from him once in awhile.

"Would you like to take a walk in the gardens with me, Estel?" Elrond asked, receiving only a nod. Standing from his chair, Elrond situated the boy on his hip before making his way to the gardens. When they arrived, they found a bench to sit on to watch the setting sun. They sat there for a few minutes, Estel snuggles up to Elrond's chest before he looked up at his father.

"Ada? Why is Legolas not coming?" The boy asked his lower lip out in a small pout.

"You do not know for certain if he is or isn't coming, penneth." Elrond caressed the little face with his knuckles. "Just be patient, ion-nin, I am sure he will come." Estel shook his head.

"He has probably realized he does not want to be friends with a little human." He turned his face into his fathers shoulder. "He probably doesn't like me anymore." Tears came to his eyes again, wetting the front of the elf's maroon tunic. Elrond sighed sadly and went to say something but was interrupted by a voice.

"Lord Elrond, is Estel with you? He was not in hi- Estel!" The young edain's head snapped up at the voice, a bright smile lighting his face when he saw the owner running towards him. Scrambling off the elven lord's lap, Estel ran to meet his friend.

"Legolas!" Estel exclaimed, his arms wrapping around the prince's neck as he was picked up. He buried his face in the long blonde hair, relishing being in his friends arms. "I have missed you, 'Las." Legolas' chest rumbled as he chuckled; his arms squeezing a bit tighter around the child.

"I have missed you also, Estel." Legolas gently pushed Estel back to get a good look at his face only to frown slightly. Taking his thumb, he wiped the tears from his friends cheeks. "Why do you cry, mellon-nin?"

"You were late." He whispered, head bowed. "I thought you did not like me anymore; that you did not want to be my friend." It was quiet for a few seconds until, to the surprise of Estel, Legolas began to laugh… and laugh… and laugh. Estel just stared at him confused and a little hurt, which must of showed on his face since Legolas quickly got a hold of himself.

"I do not mean to laugh, Estel," Legolas apologized. "But how could I ever not like you? You are the sweetest, funniest, bravest little boy I have ever had the pleasure of befriending. You are not only my dilthen mellon, but you are also my honeg." Legolas pressed the boy back against his chest, smiling when he felt the little arms wrap around his neck. He rocked gently back and forth, and Estel pressed his face into the crook of his neck and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 **Well then that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if I got any elvish words misspelled or completely wrong, I got most of them from google and from what I remember from fanfics I've read. There is a part in there where I call Lord Elrond's shirt a tunic, I didn't know if what he wore was called a tunic or a robe so I just put tunic, but I don't think it matters all that much.**

 _ **Dithen mellon- little friend**_

 _ **Honeg-**_ **little brother**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ **Thranduil makes a reappearance; Legolas gets assigned an important job; Estel gets into a little trouble**

 **Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I'm back with the second and final chapter and I'm very sorry to have y'all wait. As I said in the AN in the last chapter, I want your opinion on something I might write. It'll be kind of a continuation of this story, but I'll explain more at the end AN. Oh, and I forgot to mention Legolas' age. It's basically like in the movies but with a few years shaved off since I made Aragorn 6 and he's 87 in the movies. So, I'll let you do the math.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **hasn't changed from the first chapter.**

Legolas gently swayed back and forth, running his hand down the boy's back and shushing him when he'd let out a whimper. His heart was filled with grief and guilt when he saw what his being late caused his little friend. Now, all he could hope is that his small talk had showed Estel just how much he cared for him. So deep in his emotions was he, he startled slightly when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he was met with the bright smile of Lord Elrond, whom he had forgotten all about.

"Lord Elrond." Legolas greeted, trying to bow with the child still in his arms. Elrond chuckled, shaking his head and stopping the younger elf.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Legolas?" He asked. "There is no need to bow and you can just call me Elrond. There is no use to being so formal since I've known you since you were a babe." Legolas smiled sheepishly and gave a nod, shifting Estel to his right arm when his left one got tired. Elrond noticed the shift and gestured toward inside.

"Come, let me accompany you to your bed chambers so you can wash up and relieve yourself of your small burden." The two elves began to make their way to the bed chambers. "I am assuming your father will be arriving here shortly?"Legolas nodded.

"Yes and if I'm correct he shall be here after dinner tonight." Legolas looked down at Estel as the boy yawned and burrowed himself deeper in his chest. "I did not mean to cause him so much pain." Elrond looked over at his young friend, a sad smile on his lips.

"He was very hurt, yes," Elrond placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, stopping him. "But you must remember, he is just a child; a _human_ child. I have noticed and experienced their ability to jump to conclusions." Legolas sighed.

"But you and I both know Estel." He explained. "He is upset right now, but when he awakens, not even the Valar can cease his anger." Elrond chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

"And I have also noticed an elf's tendency to over exaggerate," he teased, tugging gently on one of Legolas' braids. "Especially a certain wood elf." Legolas smiled up at the older elf, thanks shining in his eyes, The two continued on their way in a comfortable silence. When they reached the door to Legolas' room, which was right next to Estel's, Legolas denied in having Elrond take the boy.

"He can sleep in my bed as I bathe." Legolas assured the elf lord. Elrond nodded and went to turn away, but hesitated.

"Legolas, I have a favor to ask of you." Elrond told him. "I was wondering if you'd watch Estel for me tomorrow when me and your father are in our meeting? Elrohir and Elladan would do it but they are leaving for a hunting trip tomorrow morning." Legolas looked at Elrond as if he just grown three heads.

"You need not ask me to look after someone I had already planned the day with," Legolas said, smiling. "But I would be happy to. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'll go and put Estel down and we will see you at dinner in a few hours." Elrond nodded and departed as Legolas went into his room. Legolas sighed happily when he saw the familiar room; his home away from home. Making his way over to the bed, he pulled the forest green comforter back and placed the sleeping boy on the bed, drawing up the covers to his chin and tucking him in. Estel mumbled incoherently before turning over and burrowing himself deeper into the pillow.

Seeing that the edan would be fine, Legolas grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He was beyond relieved when he saw a steaming bathtub waiting for him. Setting his clothes on a chair that sat next to the door, Legolas undressed and slowly submerged himself in the warm water with a sigh of relief. Leaning his head back, Legolas felt the weariness of his long journey catching up to him and after a few minutes his eyes glazed over and he fell into a relaxed sleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes after, outside the bathroom and in the bed, Estel blinked open his eyes. Slowly, he sat up and stretched, all the while looking around the room in confusion. Why was he in Legolas' bedroom? He didn't remember coming in here. Scratching his head, Estel thought back to what he remembered last. His eyebrows drew together in concentration.

 _Me and Ada were in the garden because I was sad that Legolas wasn't coming._

Estel's eyes widened when everything came back. He remembered him being upset, the talk with his Ada, thinking that Legolas didn't like him anymore, said elf's arrival, and Legolas calling him his honeg. He also remembered being really tired and thinking about how warm and comfortable Legolas seemed to be; he must have fallen asleep and this was were the prince took him. Speaking of the prince, Estel noticed that he was no where to be seen. Fighting down his rising panic, Estel quickly thought of where Legolas would be after a long journey.

 _The bathroom of course. Prissy elf!_

Estel giggled slightly as he threw off the covers and ran to the bathroom door, banging on it as loud as he could. He heard the water splash around and harsh coughing. A little worried, Estel opened the door and found Legolas coughing hard. Staying by the door so he wouldn't see anything that would scar himself and mortify the elf, Estel looked at Legolas with concern,

"Are you alright, 'Las?" Estel asked when the prince got control of himself. Legolas nodded, clearing his throat one last time.

"Yes, I am fine. You just startled me a bit." Legolas told him. A lengthy silence followed after, but was broken by Legolas. "I am sorry I caused you pain, melon nin. It was certainly not intentional and I shall never do it again." Estel smiled brightly. He went to say something but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and an idea popped in his head. Turning mischievous eyes toward the suddenly dreading elf, he slowly made his way toward the object as he talked.

"I know you will not do it again, 'Las, but I must get my revenge." Estel laughed as he grabbed the prince's clothes and ran off, out the door.

"Estel!" Legolas yelled, immediately jumping out of the tub and just barley remembering to grab his towel and wrap it around his waist before he was off chasing the boy. He may have remembered his towel, but he completely forgot about all his other clothes that he brought with him.

* * *

King Thranduil had already arrived at Rivendell and had been greeted by Lord Elrond. The two friends immediately headed to the private lounging area that Elrond and his family used to catch up. They had been laughing and reminiscing for about ten minutes when they heard yelling and laughing from behind the door. The two eleven lords looked confusedly at each other both wondering what was going on and if they really wanted to know. Both got their questions answered when to doors suddenly burst open and in came a giggling Estel holding a pair of clothes in his arms.

"Estel?" Elrond asked as the child ran behind the back of the couch the two elves were on. "What is the meaning of this?" At that moment, a certain prince barged in, face red- either from embarrassment, anger or both- and a towel wrapped around his waist haphazardly.

"Estel!" Legolas yelled, not seeming to notice the presence of his father and the Imladris lord. "Cin dilthen raug, give me my clo-ohhh, h-hello ada. Lord Elrond." The bright red of the young elf's face was definitely caused by utter embarrassment now when he finally realized the company of the room. Not only was his father in the room, but also the Lord of Imladris. Legolas shuffled his feet, his hand tightening around the towel.

The two elves looked on with barely concealed amusement. A small chuckle escaped the king's lips, but he quickly covered it by clearing his throat.

"Legolas, ion nin, do you mind telling me why you run around Imladris with only a towel?" Thranduil asked, almost losing his composure when he heard a very un-elf like snort that came from the elven lord. Legolas immediately resumed glaring at the young human, who was hiding behind Elrond's robes.

"That human took my clothes while I was in the bath," Legolas told them. "Just for some childish revenge over me being late. Which I sincerely apologized for!" Estel stepped from behind his father, the clothes tucked under his arm and a glare on his face.

"It is not childish, it was well deserved!" Estel argued. Legolas glared harder, something that didn't seem possible.

"It was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Stubborn human!"

"Prissy elf!

"That is enough!" The two arguing fell silent and looked at the owner of the annoyed voice, or owner's. The two elven lords were glaring at their sons respectively, both having gotten very frustrated with the argument.

"Legolas Greenleaf, this sort of behavior is not how an elf of your stature is supposed to act." Thranduil reprimanded. "Go to your room and do not come out until it is time for dinner. Do you understand?" Legolas looked at his father, shocked.

"But-but ada, it was not my-" Legolas tried to argue but was silenced by a glare. Hanging his head, Legolas nodded. "I understand ada."

"Good," Thranduil smiled at his son. "Now do as I say and go put some clothes on." Legolas blushed and hurriedly left the room. A giggle caught the attention of the two elves and their eyes immediately fell on the young boy. Elrond gave Estel a look, which silenced the boy rather quickly.

"Do not think you have gotten out of trouble Estel," Elrond told him. "The same applies to you; room until dinner and we shall discuss further punishment tonight." Estel pouted and nodded his head before making his way to his room, clothes still in hand.

Once the boy had left and the door closed, the two friends looked at each other and started laughing. It lasted for quite some time and by the end they were both wiping tears from their eyes.

"Oh, melon nin," Elrond laughed, placing a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "What a week this will be."

 **Wowie this one was long! Anyway, that's the story I hope you liked it. I think I'll go ahead and do a series for this cause I like to right Legolas and little Estel; they're so cute!**

 _ **Cin dilthen raug-**_ **You little demon**

 _ **Honeg-**_ **Little brother**

 **Please review!**


End file.
